Just Another Teenage Mutant
by Misty Yuy
Summary: A new member is added to the Xaiver institute. Kurt is sent by Prof. X to help her out of the government clinic and shows a bit of interest in the new arrival. Reviews much appriciated. Possible lemons in the future.


Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, but I do own Rianen Bay. X-Men belongs to some lucky rich company that I'm sure are making a mint out of this! Lucky Ducks!

Warnings: No pairings as of yet! But work is on the way for at least 1 pairing, and only then will I rate it suitable for it but right now I shall just leave it at PG.

Just Another Teenage Mutant 

I am a mutant. To me, I feel that I am one of a kind. Trapped in this little world of misery that seems to have been made set aside for me to dwell the rest of my life in suffering. My conscience had always warned me, of exposing my powers in public. I taught myself to understand that if I was ever about to loose control of my emotions and body, to think about the consequences of doing so. 

Either go to jail or live out the remainder of what life I would have in a governmental organization made to seek out things like me, and me a like. I don't remember much about how I got here, just that I was aware the fact that several people found me out one day, captured and imprisoned me and clearly whipped the only memories I ever had of family or where I came from through hypnosis. The only thing sticking in side my mind is the fact that I am here and that I am some lab experiment.

So I went the wrong way and most likely the wrong way of no return. They were smart, locking me up in a vacuum tight containment unit to prevent me from escaping. Too bad, I could have got out.

Here they come again, probably to interrogate me some more and leave me feeling hurt and violated. I hear the digits punched into the locking mechanism and the door slides open with a snaky hiss. Three figures stand there, the two guards shoulder their riffles and make their way into the tight, suffocating cell and then hoist me off the floor. As I stand, the guards jab me in the sides with their riffles, I flinch in pain at the blunt ends of the barrels digging into my spine. I have a good mind to morph right now and get away, but this constricting collar and mangles have somehow been designed to prevent my escape. I can't morph, can't mess with the security systems and my levitation power isn't as strong as the rest. 

I am forced out of the door and follow the scientist in front to lead me to what torture session lies ahead with the two guards behind, so close I can almost feel their hot filthy breath on my neck. We continue down numerous white passages, some narrower than others until we arrive at a familiar corridor. One of which I have visited quite a few times this month. So this may turn out to be a less strenuous session after all.

My little guard patrol unit pauses for a moment right in front of the nurse's desk where the scientist picks up a clipboard and stands for a moment to review over the documentations. Again, continuing on down the passage till we arrive at the examination room. 

Here they release me into a clear glass pod shaped like a pentagon where I can be seen from all sides of the centre. The guards remove my collar and mangles, once again allowing me freedom, but only in the pod. The door is locked and I am left there wounding about what that want me to preform for them today.

I shouldn't have to preform anything in front of these bastards; I am not a guinea pig. Well that's what I think anyway. So what I have these powers, I'm still human. It's not like I was experimented on so that I am a mutation, but rather I was a born mutant.

At least, I think I am.

The scientist looks at me, why is he just standing there gawking at me? Can't you see that I want out old man? Like he is actually listening to me_. // Soon my dear, soon. // _What the hell? I look around at the sound of a voice in my head trying to determine if that the voice was talking through a speaker or I was just hallucinating. _// No you are not hallucinating. Will explain later, right now just relax do as they say and help will come soon. //_

I felt myself start to panic but I did my best to calm down and I listened for more. But there was none, I am pulled back to reality as the old man's voice over the intercom commanded me to follow instructions. The next three or so hours are spent on morphing into the puddles or water and levitating ceramic plates and then zapping them in thin air. Three stupid hours I spend in that glass prison, then the guards come and snap the collar and mangles back on me and lead me back to my lonely cell.

What seemed like an hour past, I had already finished my daily feed of what looked like chickens slop and gruel. God only know what it was, but it tasted like shit anyways. I sit in a corner and bring my knees up to my chin and rest my head thinking about what I would want to do if I ever did get out of here. Then I thought back to where I was in the examination room. "That voice. Was I imagining it?"

"Nope, far from it!" Startled I jump up and fall over as I was standing on my connector cords without even knowing it and glance around. "Where?"

"Right here." I look up and sure enough there's a face staring right down at me. A blue face with the most beautiful baby eyes I'd ever seen. He had a welcoming grin on his face and his raven black hair hung about his face, as he appeared to be crawling on the ceiling. "Hi ya, I'm Nightcrawler." I gaze on in astonishment at the sight of him as he suddenly jumps from the ceiling and lands on all fours like a cat on the hard floor. "So do you vwant out of here?"

I absently shake my head, still speechless and frightened somewhat if I should trust this Nightcrawler dude. But he seems so, comforting and cute. What? Where the hell did that come from? Well all right then, I admit it he does look kind of cute in the little get up he has on. Red and black body suit, yellowish gloves and, a tail?

"Vwell, come on then take me hand." He extends out his arm and I clearly see that he only has three fingers by the looks of it. "Look, I'm not here to hurt you. You said you vwanted out right? Vwell we are going to get out, I promise you."

He seems promising enough, I slowly place my hand in his and he helps me up off the floor and then suddenly jerks me close, although not touching or anything to his tall lean body and I begin to blush wildly. "Don't talk much do you. Oh vwell we'll work on that when we get you back to the professor." Tilting my head up, just about to question on where we were going, we disappeared in a twitch of an eyelid and for a split nanosecond I was in complete and utter darkness. Then finding myself in some room with lots of furniture, carpets and what looked like very expensive tapestries that lined the walls around the room, not to mention the library of bookcases stacked to the brim of books fat and thin. Then the second thing I notice is that the collar and mangles have somehow disappeared, like they weren't even there.

I turn around and find the blue boy sitting on the sofa and opposite him in a wheel chair is a bald headed middle aged looking man with a stern look on his face, he gives me a lean smile and beacons me to sit. I feel their eyes on me as I go to sit down on the opposite end of the same sofa the boy was on and look around a bit.

"You know who I am?" I snap my head around as I easily recognise the voice. "You are the… That voice I head back in the lab. How did you-"?

"Telepathy me dear, I heard you're cries for help and I answered them. But I'll explain more about that later." I relax a little, but just thankful that I am finally out of that dreaded clinic.

"I am Charles Xavier, or commonly known as Professor X and this here is Nightcrawler or Kurt Wagner." So-called Kurt flashes me a toothy grin and a quick wink. I think he's seriously trying to crack onto me, then again. "Thank you Kurt, you may go now." The professor continues, Kurt nods and disappears in thin air. Actually didn't really want him to leave me alone with this guy, but I guess I'm stuck now.

"Come, sit closer my dear. I don't bite. I believe that you have some questions that need answering and one vital question I do believe that remains unanswered right now is why I have you brought here?" I nod slightly and do as he says and shift a little closer. He continues his talk, " Now, I have introduced myself how about we get to know you. What is you're name?"

I turn and look away from him, not wanting to look into his eyes and find myself crying because of my weakness. "I… I don't have a name." I lied. Somewhere, some how I was once given a name, but the scientists in the lab whipped my memory clean of any family or lifetime memories that I might have had. They even made it that I wouldn't remember anything about clearing my head of the memories, I just know that their not there. 

"Well then we just might have to organise one up for you. Tell me, do you like Rianen for a name?" I turn back to face him and consider his choice of name. I silently roll the name around my tongue and decided that it is a very suiting name and nod my approval. "Ok, then you're name is Rianen Bay. If you don't like it then we can change it a little later on." I shake my head and just except my given name. 

"No, it's quite alright. I like it, thankyou." He smiles more at me and I suddenly get the feeling that this man will treat me well. He begins to tell me why I'm here and what I can achieve in being here. The Xavier Institute, be the place that I am in was established many years ago for the safe protection of all mutants seeking refuge and guidance and all this time Charles has founded the institution and provided people like me to live their lives in peace without worrying about the outside world condemning mutants from ever being the way they are. That's probably what happened to me, get found out and played with like some new fad toy.

The general introductory session went on for roughly over an hour, where he basically asked general questions and I did the same, although I found my questions a lot harder to answer then his did. But still, he was making me feel more at home with this place. So this is my home from now on, everything from accommodation to friends to schools and universities provided. 

He tells me that my powers have nothing to do with what I want to achieve in life and that if I have some profession that I want to pursue, that the institute will make it all happen. So I told him that I would like to get into childcare and art. His eyes widened when I mentioned art, must be a great lover of it. I myself, no not the first thing about it, but I'm always willing to learn.

"Although I probably shouldn't be asking you this right now, but I am curious as to what exactly you can do, even though I already know, I'm eager to witness your power. Remember, I can help you harness your power if you find it much to difficult to handle." I nod and begin to concentrate on the weakest of my powers saving as much mind power for the harder ones to last. I decide to start off with a levitation stunt and focus my eyes on a pen that I saw on the coffee table in front of me, a bit shaky at first, but I think that was just from nerves as I effortlessly lift the object about a thirty centimetres into the air and push it towards the professor and place it in his open hand.

"Very good, interesting." He nods his approval again smiling comfortingly at me again. "There's more." I continue. I spot a lamp on a small rounded pedestal table, I pointed a finger at it and took aim and fired a single shot of electricity from my body and to the lamp as it flicked on. Again he nods, pleased with what I am capable of doing.

"Wait, one more." I smile brightly as this being my well-practised and favourite one. All the training for it came in when I attempted numerous failed escapes from the clinic. I look straight ahead and clear my mind of all thoughts and focus on the image of water, the feel of it. Its wetness and puddle like shape. Then my body begins to change, turning from a ridged form of my body to a more smooth and rounded off shape, the colour is now of a light watery chrome and my body seems to shrink in size as the morph ends me up as being a puddle on the sofa. The sofa does not get wet at all; it is only my body that takes on the form and appearance like water. From then I morph back into my normal self, taking on the shape of a human once again, the chrome colour dispersing and allowing my true colours to take over.

"Very interesting, I am pleased that you have such perfection in your powers. They are a tad rusty but in due time we will work on it. Now, there isn't much more to be said so I would like to introduce you to more of the people you will be getting to know while you are here." And at that the large elegantly carved double wooden doors open and five people walk in and line up in front of us. The tallest, as I could tell through his clothes, has a lot of muscle under there and wears these glasses with a very deep rose tint. The next one down I size is a young African of origin women, here hair white as snow and reaching down to over half way down her back. Then another women, next size down from the line with same length hair but red and with a little fewer waves in it. Then I come across a fairly gruff and muscular looking man with a mean predatory glint in his eyes, but yet I think he looks like a bit of a softy. And then there's that boy again, although this time he is not blue and has no tail but has taken on the appearance of a young teenage male. Again looking very cute as he smiles brightly at me.

"Team, I would like to introduce you to Rianen Bay. She will be our newest member to the institute and I'm sure you will all do your very best to make her feel comfortable and welcomed here." They all nod, some smile slightly and Kurt on the end with that cute 'I-want-to-be-your-best-buddy' expression on his face. 

"Rianen, This here is Scott Summers or Cyclops, then Ororo Munroe or Storm, Jean Grey, Logan or Wolverine and Kurt you have already meet." In saying so each said person stepped forward and shake my hand in a silent greeting as their names were said. The mode begins to lighten and the tall one, Scott moves in for the welcoming speech.

"On behalf of myself and all the people staying here, we would like to welcome you and hope that you find all the answers you are looking for." I smile up at him, craning my neck to meet his gaze at his tall stature and visually comparing it to my rather short and lean size. Ororo approaches me and greets me once again, this time with a soothing hug and wishes me well. She's very nice; I think I'll get along with her well.

"Now that Rianen knows you all, I would like Kurt to show Miss Bay around the institute and show her to the dorms, the gardens and class rooms of where she can choose her electives for her study." Kurt slips his sunglasses on that he seemed to pull from out of nowhere and makes a clicking sound with his tongue and a pointed finger action with his left hand.

 "You got it professor I'll give her the low-down. Come on Rianen, no time to waste." And with that he grabs my hand and drags me out of the study and through all the corridors of the main building, showing me the classrooms as we pass by and then down a floor to the dorms.

"You'll be sharing a room with Kitty, she's really nice and I think you two vwill get along quite nicely."

"Oh you really think so, I mean I guess now that I'm here, I'll have to get used to the idea of being in a place where I will be treated right." I look down at the ground, disgusted with myself in saying that, even though it was the truth but I didn't really mean for it to come out in that harsh of a tone. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Vey don't worry about it," He hugs me and I flush a little from the close contact. Maybe I am falling for him. "Vwe all know what it's like to be in someplace new and totally uneasy around a fresh bunch of people. Think of it as being apart of a family, where we all care and look out for each other."

"Since no one else will." He releases me from the embrace. 

"Eh, vyou could say that." He continues, opening a door leading into what must be my room and waving me in. "This will be where you sleep, Kitty has the window side so I guess you'll be opposite her." 

I walk in and glance around the room, imprinting it in my mind along with all the other directions and places so far that I have been shown with more yet to come. The room had a clean quaint appearance of that I could see it has been well looked after. "Oh yeah, don't worry just yet about clothes. Kitty is going to help you out with that later on. But right now we should continue on. Oh yeah, I'm right across the hall there so if you need me for anything, as long as it's something fun," He giggles a little and leads the way out of the room and then shuts the door behind us. "Just come right in and I'll be sure to help you in anyway I can."

"Thank you, I'm sure that won't be necessary."

"Oh, but you never know." He gives me another wink. Now I 'know' he's cracking onto me, for sure.

In the time I was there for that remainder of the afternoon, Kurt made sure that I was getting to know as many people as I could and also helping me choose electives for school, so I choose three. Art, Childcare and English literature, apparently Kurt is doing art as well so he's going to help me in that area. He also seems to think Kitty is doing English literature as well so I'll be lucky in that area.

A few hours past and so far I have meet up with Kitty; she's been really nice to me and stuck around with Kurt and myself until it was time for dinner. There was more talk and getting to know you, but I laughed at the way Kurt would do his disappearing act and appear hanging off a chandelier to grab a plate of something, which totally pissed Logan off as he growled at him and told Kurt to ask for it next time. Kurt's flirting with me I just know it.

~~~

TBC…

I so love Kurt's accent. It's sooooo sexy. Anywayz, tell me what you thought of this fic? Should I continue it and maybe add some lemony substance? Will Rianen tell Kurt of her feelings towards him or will Kurt beat her to it? Till next time, *waves* Ja ne pplz.    
  
btw. Anyone noticed that Kurt sounds just like Quatre and Scott sounds just like Trowa from Gundam Wing.


End file.
